Burning Tears
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: The reception for the new Smash Brothers tournament line up…wasn't warmly received. Dealing with backlash is hilarious in retrospect but the people who get the most complaints are the ones most hurt by the accusations. Dark Pit/Lucina or I shall dub CLONE SHIPPING


**Burning Tears**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. **

**Summary: The reception for the new Smash Brothers tournament line up…wasn't warmly received. Dealing with backlash is hilarious in retrospect but the people who get the most complaints are the ones most hurt by the accusations. **

**Pairing: Pittoo/Lucina (I dub clone shipping) with Ganondorf/Palutena, Ike/Pit and Chrom/Olivia on the side **

**Rated: T (for teen)**

**Genre: Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship **

**Warning: Swearing, violence and unintentional OOC **

**Well the ESRB leak is official and given what we have seen, emotions are still high about what is going on. Lets say that I'm one of the people with high emotions in this, so to calm down, I wrote this on what Dark Pit must be thinking about this whole situation.**

* * *

><p>Everybody knew what Smash Brothers was. To us bystanders, it's just a video game of your favorite video game protagonists coming together to fight. To the Smashers though, it was a tournament that would allow them to test their strengths out on each other and prepare for a bigger villain in their universe after the tournament ended.<p>

This is the fourth year of the tournament and Brawl was a hit. Master Hand was in charge of the tournament of Smash Brothers and for the Smasher's safety in Smash Brothers Mansion. Usually it was based on roommates that changed every year unless requested not to change. During Brawl so many newcomers swept the competition that the expectations became higher for who would show up next…and that was where the problems would lead.

You see Master Hand and his brother Crazy Hand wanted to balance the roster this time. This meant that some people would have to give up something they did in Brawl to be better now. Luigi was the first person to volunteer changing his final smash to something that represented him…and that was giving himself the Poltergeist 5000. Kirby and DDD also jumped at the chance to change their final smash to keep updated. Meta Knight couldn't come back into the tournament unless he changed his fighting style to his annoyance but he was able to qualify again (after murdering a Mii imposter perhaps). And then you got the fan favorite of Brawl Pit who wanted to branch out. Truth be told when he heard how his Goddess Palutena would be in the tournament, he was thrilled but that meant changing his move set so it wouldn't conflict with her. For this reason, Pit had the Three Sacred Treasures be prepared for this special occupation. Palutena in contrast took all of the powers from Pit and used it for herself. Pit would have to rely on multiple weapons besides his bow this time.

And then you got the other newcomers. With the fourth tournament, many thought certain people wouldn't return. Pit was just so glad that Ike came back. Sure three years made him buff but at least he was back and "still relevant". That went for Toon Link and Lucario too…

Unfortunately almost every newcomer that wasn't named Palutena, Megaman (who Pit was so happy to see again) or Robin got the most backlash from the audience. Hate mail was common for Smash but this year was just horrible. You would get happy mail with congratulations from the fans but then you would get hate mail that blended in with the good mail. It got to the point that no one would be able to tell if it was good or not.

Palutena was bathing in her mail because the ones that were angry found the letter gone and probably the person who sent it would be paid with a visit. The other Goddess Rosalina dealt with hate mail as well as she did. They just disappeared inside her dress…that apparently had the galaxy in it.

The hate mail all had one thing in common. Character X wasn't in and character Y replaced them. Samus made it clear to Master Hand that if Ridley got in, the mansion would no longer be a peaceful place. Given her hatred toward her enemy and how he was one of the most requested made her wonder if her fanbase cared about how she felt.

The same for others like Roy and Mewtwo. Marth had been in contact with the fire swordsman ever since he left after Melee. Roy had his own kingdom to take care of and would appreciate if someone filled in for him. That's how Ike got into Brawl and later on Robin (male and female with the male deciding to shorten his name to Rob despite conflict with R.O.B.) and Lucina. Roy sent Marth one of his favorite outfits to wear for this tournament but the minute Marth showed it off caused a wave full of hate. Marth had to wonder if the fans really cared about Roy's feeling and how Marth was doing his friend a service. Same with Mewtwo though who just wanted to be alone. He was allowed to stay in the mansion but he refused to participate despite the cry for him to come back. Replacements included Lucario and later a trainer named Calum and his Greninja who was specifically told by Crazy to have his frog pose as the legendary Pokémon.

To say the tear jar was full of fan tears would be like saying the Atlantic Ocean was damp. This type of backlash wasn't a problem…but Master had his own issues mainly contacting some of the Smashers to return. Snake would no longer return the message despite being a special guest. The Pokémon Trainer Red (or Ash Ketchum as he would go by) did poorly in the tournament and overall just got a lot of negative press no matter how hard he did. He never blamed the people for hating his performance. This was why he could stay and command his Charizard from a distance.

Fox McCloud was the one that told Master Hand that Wolf wouldn't be returning. Apparently Wolf wanted to catch this rare bounty so he didn't have time for the tournament this time around.

The problem children were Lucas and the Ice Climbers. Master couldn't get in contact with them at all…and when they weren't calling in, some people were added last minute to compensate the roster. The cast was questionable at the least…especially with how Master got everyone's most hated dog from Duck Hunt in. Asking Bowser if his son would like to join was also a problem given when one child came in from Bowser's side, they would all follow. Now Mario had to deal with these pests in the mansion without trying to beat them up again.

And then Master went and asked people who were considered "clones". Dr. Mario who quit after Melee to look after the other Smashers if they injured themselves was asked to rejoin the roster. He wasn't too thrilled given he didn't want to give injuries to the Smashers but had to concede. As for Pit…well Master approached the white angel and asked him if there was anyone he knew that wanted to join.

"Well, you already got Magnus and Phosphora here, so I don't see who else would be here. I mean there's Viridi but well she's killing humans every time you choose that stage and then Pyrrhon but he's an ass so…"

"What about Dark Pit?"

The angel's expression changed. It was difficult to read it but it probably wasn't a good idea to ask.

"…I don't think that would be a good idea…"

"Oh?"

"Its kind of last minute now. If you ask him, he won't have time to form his own moveset. He would end up copying me and we know how those unpleasable humans are."

Was there a hint of racism the angel displayed just now? Master wouldn't know (or care) because ignoring Pit's advice, he told Palutena to allow Pit's dark twin to participate.

You see ever since Palutena got the confirmation letter, he's been begging for her to let him in. Pit was the one that told him that since Pittoo looked like him, he would have to prepare for the hate mail they all get. Pittoo really did not seem to understand the situation despite being Pit's darkness. Perhaps Pit was the one that inherited the knowledge that yes, it wouldn't be a good idea for your twin to join. At first Dark Pit gave up and just stayed in the palace, but the minute he was given the okay from Master Hand, he grabbed his things prepared for a good experience and to leave his mark.

The next twenty-four hours was hell. Apparently, Master Hand's roster of who was going to be in this tournament got leaked and humanity went insane with files of complaints to more than just hate mail. They were outright death threats. They aren't meant to be taken seriously due to how the Smashers were so powerful. It never occurred to Master though that the Smashers might not be strong mentally. Megaman, who had been missing for a long time, would break down in tears when he was made fun of. Sonic the hedgehog was worried for his friend whenever this happen. Whatever happened between his last tournament appearances in another world and now must have been painful…yet the crowd here loved Megaman so the small complaints he got shouldn't have effected him this much.

But if someone loved like Megaman would be brought down to this level, someone as cocky as Pittoo wouldn't go into a state of depression, right?

Well…there was a riot outside of the mansion forcing R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch to lock the place down. The humans as a group would not be able to hurt them even if they got in because they were dealing with beings with super natural powers. These humans seem to lack the idea that they might get hurt if push came to shove.

Palutena was just annoyed with the noise. Rosalina ignored it as she played with her Luma…and then you got those like Ganondorf who would go out of his way to make them all leave.

"Ganny, you should just let them get tired and go away." Palutena said with a smile. "The list isn't going to change and you're still going to rely on your "martial arts" skills."

The King of Evil glared at the Goddess of Light. The question anyone would ask was why was he in the same room as the two Goddesses? They were simply having tea (if that's what its called nowadays) and the top floor where the Goddesses lived was the quietest portion of the mansion. A human's howl was still ear splitting even from up there.

"You do not call me that."

He also hated that nickname. Palutena had no problem approaching The King of Evil and attempting to befriend him. Her line of Goddesses was different from the one in his world. Apparently things weren't black and white for her like with Zelda.

"Aww, but it's a nice nickname, right Rosalina?"

"Uh huh." Rosalina said without even looking up from playing with her Luma.

Palutena sighed given Ganondorf's name was not approved and how he would leave her presence to go deal with the humans when the heroes were too cowardly to do so.

Ganondorf was a weird one. He was The King of Evil but he fought like Captain Falcon. This was because Crazy didn't trust him surprisingly. Crazy didn't want Ganondorf to fight at full power and then turning on them. Master didn't have the same mindset but in exchange for Ganondorf to remain in the mansion as a fighter, his moveset would be limited. Ganondorf just ended up adapting Falcon's fighting style since he couldn't use his sword, his trident or magic…that kind of put him at a severe handicap. Bowser in comparison had no handicap and ended up working out with the Wii Fit Trainer to cover his weakness. In other words, he could not give a fuck if people whined about him not being "original". This was beyond his control and even if he didn't like this handicap, it always put him in challenging positions when he battled it out. This year, things would be different then when he attempted to be different in Brawl. That went as well as he expected (not well).

Looking outside, the humans immediately started scrabbling when Ganondorf came out in his beast form to chase them away. How did he get the smash ball again?

Looking beyond that though, she noticed some humans actually snuck in during the chaos and were heading inside. Well she and Rosalina were fine and Pit would probably manage but she had this feeling something was going to happen…yet she chose to sit there and wait for Ganondorf to come back.

* * *

><p>It wasn't even a full day and Pittoo was bombarded with hate mail. He didn't think he was that popular already especially when the words written on paper were the same thing.<p>

Clone. Replica. Copycat and anything in those variables like it was a good insult. Well…it probably stung a little. Pittoo was not Pit. He may have been born from Pit's darkness but he was still his own person. These people refused to acknowledge that. He has the same face and that automatically makes him Pit's clone in battle…and well he didn't have time to get his weapon ready. Yeah he got his Dark Pit staff used for sniping but he didn't have time to implement it into the battle. He was better off just taking what Pit had and then tweaking his abilities. His weapons were different so he wasn't a clone by that logic.

Some of these insults were rather insulting. Shota. Twink. Demon and other rather…homophobic terms…like what were these people's problems.

"Pittoo, are you really reading through all of that mail?" Pit asked. The two would be sharing a room on the floor directly below Palutena so they can tend to her whenever she called them. "You're going to get a headache."

"I'm pretty sure they're all addressed to my clone."

"Clone? You're a copy of me! I was in Brawl before you were even born!"

"Really? I think you just took my style and then said you were first."

The white angel sighed in defeat. "Pittoo, sometimes I think you want people to call you a clone."

"But you know I'm not."

The captain glanced at his twin and smirked.

"Of course. I won't hold it against you for copying my style, but everyone else who doesn't know you won't know any better. They won't know you got in last minute and you didn't have time to change your moveset for the tournament."

"Screw them. You and Palutena are the only people I need to confirm I'm not a clone."

The white angel chuckled nervously as he looked up at the clock and jumped. "Woah! I was suppose to meet up with Sonic and Red now!"

"Even during that protesting outside?"

"They'll go away. They always do." The angel said with a wink as he rushed out with his bow.

Pittoo frowned seeing his light counterpart leave him in the room with nothing to do. Unlike Pit, he didn't have anyone to hang out with. Pit made friends with almost everyone in the mansion with him being great friends with Red and Sonic. Recently they added Megaman to their group of friends because Pit and Sonic knew him in the past. Ike was also one of their friends who looked out for him. He was more mature than them though so he wounded up with the other swordsmen.

And then you have Palutena who made quick friends with Rosalina due to their Goddess status and surprisingly Ganondorf who was far from approachable and yet the three clicked. And here Dark Pit was with no one to be called a friend beside those two who were more like a family and had their own circle of friends. He probably should stop being the lone wolf, but right now it wasn't going to matter.

While he was lost in thought, he didn't realize that there was someone at his door with a pitchfork ready to ram right into him. If Pittoo didn't turn around fast enough he probably would have and the pitchfork only rammed into his hate mail.

"What the?! How did a human get in here?!"

"Go away…" The human began. He looked like a middle age man that had seen better days. "We don't need you for our entertainment."

"That's not for you to say." Pittoo grumbled as he got his bow ready to disarm him and chase him out of the mansion. Of course he didn't expect there were more fans outside of his room with pitchforks. How the hell did they get inside without the other Smashers noticing? What happened to the lock down? "Oh shit…"

* * *

><p>There were other people who were having a problem fitting in. That was the time traveling princess Lucina. She had every intention to leave her father Chrom after Grima was taken down but she ended up getting recruited to join the Smash Brothers tournament. Tiki had to explain to her, Chrom and both Robins what this was about as Tiki explained how Marth was at this tournament. Tiki wanted so badly to go to the mansion so badly but Master wouldn't let her. Lucina felt like this was a cruel thing to do. Tiki loved Marth so much and wanted to see him again with her as an adult. Perhaps she wanted something to come of it.<p>

So when Lucina met Marth, he was far from what she thought he was as well as how Tiki described him. He wasn't this serious individual with the willpower to bend everyone to his might nor was he the sweet, kindhearted prince Tiki saw him as. Yes he was a kind man but in battle, he was a huge show off…like her younger brother Inigo. The thought alone disgusted her because the man she looked up to was just a subtler version of said younger brother. This was probably the main reason she couldn't bring herself to join the conversation with him, Link, Chrom and Ike. They all offered to trade swords with her but she declined simply because she didn't want to be around Marth.

She wanted to be around Robin more but both of them have found their target in Shulk. To female Robin, she was smitten with the seer boy especially with that accent and how his introduction to everyone…was more fanservice than a girl could handle. Rob wasn't as impressed as Robin was, but he was still able to get along with him…even if he hit on his twin a lot.

So here she was with Falchion at her side wandering the halls instead of joining them either. She didn't want to admit but even here, she felt like she didn't belong. Everyone had his or her group of friends and she couldn't help but feel left out. She was in a peaceful but competitive setting…not fighting for her life in a world half dead yet here she was. She couldn't get use to it after all…even if this was the perfect way to get out of the present when everything settled down.

Unfortunately for her, she came across something that she probably shouldn't have seen. Humans got in all with pitchforks into one room. It seemed to be the angel room. She wondered that far upstairs? She didn't even bother hesitating drawing her Falchion out.

"Take that you stupid clone!" The man shouted as he resorted to punching the dark angel.

It didn't matter how powerful Dark Pit was, he wouldn't be able to take on multiple humans without the risk of killing them. The dark angel ended up against the wall of his bed with multiple bruises on his body and blood dripping from his mouth.

"Cowards…all of you…"

"Get out of the roster you clone! You don't belong if you can't bring anything new to the table!"

"Clone! Clone! Go away!"

The dark angel attempted to stand up only to be shoved against the wall. He just glared at his opposition. "Your fanboy tears are really starting to annoy me."

That wasn't the right thing to say. Dark Pit yelped feeling them yank on his wings. It was like yanking on any other body part and it hurt!

"If you won't get out, we'll just throw you out!"

"Hope you can fly you demon!"

Dark Pit's eyes widened seeing one of them open the window. He was high up and if he couldn't fly, he might wind up in the hospital for a while. He was not going back into a coma!

"You stupid fuckers! If you don't let go of me I'll-"

"Stop!"

The men stopped their plans when they saw Lucina with Falchion. Witnessing the bullying in front her caused her heart to flare in rage. She couldn't kill them but she did not hesitate to slice at one of the human's as a warning to stop what he was attempting. He screamed in pain as he was rolling on the ground in pain.

"Wha…"

"You should be the one to leave! Have you men have any shame? You attack a deity from above and not expect to be punished? Leave before I do the same thing to you!"

The men were terrified as they dropped Dark Pit near the window without him falling out. This caused the dark angel to retaliate by drop kicking the man who grabbed his wings. Dark Pit used this opportunity to beat the crap out of the terrified humans now that they were chickens running without a head. It wouldn't be long until the other Smashers would hear this commotion and show up.

"Thanks." The dark angel said simply looking at Lucina who sheaved her blade after the men were officially knocked out or past out from blood loss. The wound wasn't deep enough to kill so he would be fine.

"It's nothing. I was just passing by."

The dark angel was convinced if only because no one would be on this floor at this time. He sighed as he wiped the blood from his mouth. They did a good one on him. If Pit found out…he would have just state those four annoying words, "I told you so!"

His head was starting to feel fuzzy. He didn't want to go to sleep to but apparently, he wasn't strong enough to stay up and everything went black.

* * *

><p>And Dark Pit ended up in the infirmary with Pit freaking out about his twin's safety (as well as the blood stain in their room now). The humans were arrested for trespassing and Red had no problem ordering his Pikachu to shock them for all it was worth. The one human that was cut was put on an ambulance to the hospital but would be facing the same charges for trespassing.<p>

Pittoo didn't want to charge them with assault though. It would mean everyone would see how weak he was despite being a "clone" of the "great" angel Pit. He valued his pride over justice and just them getting arrested for trespassing was enough. Pit continued to lecture him about how he shouldn't let his pride get the best of him and how they needed to properly take care of each other and other sibling love crap.

It wasn't just his pride that was obliterated by those weak human crybabies. He felt his mental state crack a little back there. Words were just words written on a piece of paper but when a mob repeated the same thing as they beat him without fighting back, it really did hurt. He refused to admit that Pit was right though. He refused to admit that he wanted to go home after something like that. He didn't want to deal with this sort of hate. The white angel always ignored this type of negativity unless directed at Palutena but Dark Pit in contrast wouldn't be able to look past it. Now he would have to remember that when he stepped on the arena that everyone would hate him and demand he lose because they don't like how he looks. Personality and backstory be damned…

This was why Pittoo wanted to be in a free for all match before the tournament would start. He wanted to prove before hand he wasn't a clone. Dr. Mario urged against it with those injuries.

Pittoo was forced to stay in bed looking up at the ceiling and curse his bad luck. Only Pit and Palutena would come in with Palutena attempting to apologize for not saying anything. It wasn't her fault though since he should have been able to defend himself.

As the two would leave, he would get a beautiful visitor today as well. Lucina was…different…just like him. Both had the same problems but no one dared to apparently insult Lucina without Chrom going up in their faces and defending his daughter. It didn't help when Rob joined in too to "tip the scales" in Lucina's favor. Plus she was a pleasant person to be around (but not enough to strike up a good conversation).

This lead to some…easy conversations as Dark Pit wasn't a talkative person unless he was trash talking his twin. But that was where they started to know about each other. At first Lucina came in to check on Pittoo's health before they would talk about their experience in the mansion. It would soon be them complaining about their siblings and then to their parent figures.

Pittoo didn't want to admit…but Lucina had a nice smile. She needed to smile more…not like he would say that out loud.

One conversation though made them both realize why they needed to stay in Smash Brothers Mansion to prove a point.

"Dark Pit…" She began. Pittoo was glad that she respected him enough to refer to the name he preferred being called instead of those lame nicknames. "Should we be here?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Those humans that attacked you…that mob outside and the fact I was told that this tournament would be broadcasted to more than one universe that could support the system…" She mumbled. "Time and time again, we're told that we don't deserve to be in the tournament because we fight like someone else. What's the point if we can't even…"

"Lucina, stop that mindset." Pittoo growled as he rubbed his temples. "Those people can go fuck themselves. We are our own people who developed our skills based on someone we look up to."

He said it. Pittoo admitted he looked up to Pit…but he was mainly referring to Lucina and her constant fangirling about Marth. Pittoo inherited Pit's talent while Lucina studied everything about Marth to be like him. That took dedication and if people ignore that side of Lucina, they won't be able to look past her being a clone.

"Don't let those idiots think they know what's best for us and the tournament. Master chose us because he believed in our skills. We probably would have been ignored if we didn't match his criteria. I was told multiple times by Pit I wouldn't get in because I was just his shadow…and even now I'm still in his shadow. I don't have the time to change my moveset to be different. But I don't care if we're the same to them because if I kick his ass in the tournament, that enough is proof that I'm different. I'm stronger, better and more awesome than the original!"

Okay maybe he shouldn't have added that last part but that was what he was thinking. Lucina absorbed all of this information.

"So don't feel bad about not "bringing anything new to the table" because you are representing something from your world. You're from the future, right?"

"Yeah…but there isn't anything left…"

"Then fight for your current time. Pull off amazing stunts that Marth wouldn't be able to do and kick ass in the ring! That's the point of Smash Brothers!"

The dark angel was surprised hearing the blue haired princess giggle instead of grunting like she normally would. He felt his cheeks blush as he shouted, "W-What's so funny?!"

"Nothing. Even though you say you're different from Pit, you are so similar to him…twin telepathy is what you two call it?"

"What?! No! Don't compare me to that loser who had to overhaul his entire moveset! I'm dark, I'm attractive and I'm cool!"

She continued to laugh at his arrogant comments causing more anger to rise. The two didn't seem to realize that Pit and Marth were watching from the sidelines chuckling at how their "clones" were getting along.

"See Pit? He's fine. He'll fit right in."

"Yeah…we just need to up security…but I'll talk to Master about it."

"About what?"

"I want…to do something nice for him after what I said. I don't want him to be down the entire tournament."

"How thoughtful of you."

"Hey! I'm always thoughtful! I'm awesome like that!"

Marth's response was to drag the angel away so they can get the question answered. What Pit asked? Well, it should be something that would benefit Dark Pit in the long run, right? After all Pit was doing this for his twin…that's what it means to be brothers after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done with 6080 words. I think their needs to be an explanation and an apology.<strong>

**When Dark Pit was revealed, the assumption was that he would be a clone (and he is but as of writing this, his final smash has not been revealed to see if its different). I made a post on Tumblr explaining why he wouldn't be a clone. In the artwork, he is shown with Dark Pit staff. This is confirmed in the twitch leak but he poses with it in his victory quotes and is in his artwork…and yet he has the same moveset as Pit and I didn't take it well. I have yet to go on Tumblr (mainly its not working for me) and apologize for leading people on the false hope that Pittoo would not be a clone.**

**I lost a lot of respect for Sakurai that night because I thought that if he were so bias as people claim, he would actually put effort into making Dark Pit not a clone. So not only do we get two clones shoved up our asses but we are deprived of any other character who could have been unique. Sakruai said it takes half the time to make a clone but if you take work away from two clones, that's one new character. After trying to go away from the clone route in Brawl, seeing him do this here makes me very unhappy. Dark Pit is a fan favorite in Uprising as well as Lucina and these two being demoted to cloning is insulting to the fanbase who loves them. And let's not get started with Falco and Ganondorf still being a clone despite the cries since Melee to stop it. Ice Climbers the only person not a clone was removed and we're stuck with clones. **

**I doubt anyone would say anything if the roster wasn't leaked, but as it stands, this really angers a lot of people especially since All Star Mode is locked because customizing a Mii is the last character after ROB. That is just disappointing because the roster is a mess with how its arranged and the four/five character slots make it look really bad. **

**I'm probably one of the people who is the most depressed about the leak. My favorite character created by the fandom in 2008 (Dark Pit) is a clone in story and can't get out of Pit's shadow. Any chance of Isaac from Golden Sun is gone (and we don't even know if he's an assist) and overall, I feel like in order to balance the game, and everything else was sacrificed. The gameplay is the most important aspect but clones don't add anything. I feel like Sakurai just wasted his time because he sure as hell isn't representing Dark Pit. In fact, Sakurai gave Dark Pit the Ganondorf treatment, and for that I'm very disappointed in him. Notes.**

**1. Pit being the fan favorite? Pit is still my favorite and recall how 2008 was and then you'll understand.**

**2. Palutena/Rosalina/Ganondorf trio stemmed from when I was RPing with my friend Zelina. The two Goddesses were already friends since they both are high beings. Ganondorf being friends came up because of how Palutena is rather easy going unless her people are threatened. Zelda's people in contrast wouldn't matter. Plus Ganondorf is not some barbarian who doesn't have any matters. Ganondorf may hate the Gods and Goddesses but Palutena is more down to earth. Rosalina doesn't give a fuck in this story as a joke how she seems to monotone in Smash Brothers to the point where she doesn't seem effective when you attack her. She looks _star struck_ when she hits the screen though. -gets shot- **

**3. I ship Chrom/Olivia mainly due to the dynamics Lucina and Inigo would have. It's easier for Lucina to complain about Inigo being her younger brother than with the other siblings who have their quirks but come off as more reliable than Inigo. Plus I want both Robin's in any one-shot to be busy getting S supports with everyone. **

**4. Despite my rant and my under dissent toward clones, I tried to paint all the clones in a sympathetic light from the story perspective rather than gameplay. It meant trying to justify the clones in universe. Ganondorf is hard because he has no real reason to be a clone, which is why I gave him a power limiter out of not trusting him completely to screw everyone over. Lucina and Pittoo have an established backstory on being clones though so I can feel like they can relate so easily. And of course, this is me venting my frustration with the fandom's reaction and the hypocrisy I see in the comment section of websites. This could very well be my nasty _Take That_ to the ugly side of the fandom who will justify one clone like Falco but then turn around and insult Dark Pit in particular and still justifying Dr. Mario. **

**5. The room arrangements are still in planning for any future stories but I think Pit and Pittoo will officially share a room despite pissing each other off because they're twins and care about each other very much. **

**As for what Pit wants to do for Pittoo? Use your imagination but this is me betting on Pittoo's final smash being different from Pit's. Anyway, now that I cooled off, I'm going to work on other things. Reviews are appreciated (no really they are for feedback on anything). Ja ne! **


End file.
